Jinx's Decision
by Robert Teague
Summary: 3rd in the KP/Jinx crossover. Team Possible's plans for the future are interrupted when Starfire appears with a warrant for Jinx's arrest and return to their own universe to face justice.
1. Chapter 1

Jinx's Decision 

by Robert Teague

This story is written solely for the entertainment of Kim Possible fans, and no copyright infringement is intended. This story may be reproduced, provided no changes are made, and you let me know.

Author's Note: This is the third story in my KP/Jinx crossover. The first two were "Kim Possible: Jinxed", and "The Jinx of Middleton High". I suggest reading those first.

Chapter 1

Kim Possible, her boyfriend and partner Ron Stoppable, Rufus the naked mole rat, and the other partner on Team Possible, Jennifer "Jinx" Wheeler, sat on the bed in Kim's room.

"Well," said Kim, "We've finally graduated high school, and our lives as adults are before us. We need to talk and decide what we're going to do."

Ron and Jenny nodded, while Rufus made no answer. He was curled up asleep on the bed between all three of them.

"The first thing we have to decide is: are we going to stay together?" asked Kim.

Ron took Kim's hand. "No question there on my part," he said, "I love you, and plan to be with you the rest of our lives."

Kim blushed, and squeezed Ron's hand. "Love you too."

Jenny grinned, but the pale gray skin of her face turned pinkish in embarrassment. "I'll be here too. You're the best friends I've ever had, and... I hope you don't mind, but really consider you both family."

Rufus opened an eye and looked at her. "The three of you," Jenny corrected. The eye closed.

"It's been nearly a year since you showed up out of nowhere," said Kim, "And you've fit into our lives and team like you've always been there. I consider you family too."

Ron grinned and nodded. "Me too," he added.

The tender moment passed, and Kim became all business. She picked up some notes she'd made.

"Option Number One," continued Kim, "Global Justice has offered us all full scholarships at Tri-Cities University, on condition that we become full GJ agents for at least five years after graduation. While we're attending university, we'll remain freelance agents. After the incident with Drakken's robot, Tri-Cities has agreed to accommodate us when we go on missions. And they will pick up any expenses GJ doesn't with our educations.

I'll be majoring in International Diplomacy and Relations, Ron, you in Culinary Arts, and Jenny in Teaching."

"With a minor in Art," added Jenny. She had a secret passion for unicorns, and had a couple of sketchbooks full of them.

"Option Number Two," said Ron, "Master Sensei at Yamanouchi has offered for the three of us to spend a year there in training. Since I now have all the Mystical Monkey Power, I'll be studying to be the Monkey Master. Kim, you'll train in whatever areas of martial arts you want to, and Jenny, you'll be honing your control with your bad-luck powers and improving your fighting skills. And of course, we'll all work on improving our teamwork."

"Of course, this means delaying our educations for a year, but Dr. Director told me she would hold the scholarships open for us, and GJ would get an even better team in exchange"  
said Kim. "The down side is that our other friends will be a year ahead of us then."

"Ron, didn't Sensei say we wouldn't be able to do missions for that year?" asked Jenny.

"Unless there was no other choice in his opinion," amended Ron. "I guess that's another down side."

"Since we've already decided to stay together, Option Number Three is already out. But I'll state it anyway, just for the record," said Kim.

"I've gotten scholarship offers from a dozen universities around the country, and three in Europe. Ron's gotten two from cooking schools in Wisconsin and California. Jenny's gotten none."

"And I'd never be able to go without the GJ offer," Jenny said, "So I'd be staying here."

"In the end we would be split up for several years, and lose our edge as a team, and doing missions together would be nearly impossible," said Kim, "So that's out. We're left with two options."

"They are both wonderful offers, and great opportunities," said Jenny. "The problem is they're mutually exclusive."

"Well, would being a year behind our friends really be that bad?" asked Ron.

"Maybe not, but I don't like the idea much," said Kim.

"Me either," said Jenny.

"Monique is going for a degree in Fashion Design, and..." Kim looked at Jenny, "What did Tara say?"

"She wasn't sure yet, but she did say she plans to try out for the T-CU cheer squad," was the answer. "Felix will be studying robotics."

Felix and Jenny had dated for a couple of months, then broke up. It was a mutual decision,  
and they remained friends.

Kim nodded.

The three friends sat quietly for a few minutes, thinking.

Finally Ron said, "Let's take a break and grab some snackage."

Rufus was instantly awake. "Cheese!" he said.

The two young women agreed, and they went downstairs. They found Kim's mom in the kitchen.

"Hi, kids," she said, and held up a covered platter. "Want to try something new?"

"Is it brain-shaped?" asked Kim with a bit of apprehension.

Jenny snickered. She happened to think Mrs. Possible's Brain Loaf was great, as did Ron. Neither had any problem with grabbing a lobe when the opportunity came up.

"No, Kimmie, I followed the recipe," her mom answered, and put the platter on the kitchen table. She took off the top to reveal a yellow-green cake. "It's Key Lime Cheesecake."

"CHEESE!" shouted Rufus, and jumped from Ron's pocket onto the table, running full tilt at the cake. Ron grabbed at him and missed, as did Kim.

"Rufus, don't!" said Ron, but was ignored.

Jenny gestured and sent a small hex at Rufus. It struck true, and Rufus suddenly lost his traction on the table. He slid, turning around several times, missed the cake, and fell off the table into a chair.

Mrs. Possible took the chance to pick up the cake. A few moments later, Rufus jumped back onto the table, and chattered angrily at Jenny.

Jenny ignored the mole rat and got small plates and forks for all of them. She put them by Mrs. Possible, who cut the cake and put slices on the plates. Jenny handed them out.

Kim had gotten soft drinks for all of them and handed them out.

A minute later they were chewing and making appreciative noises. Rufus sat and ate his slice, but kept eyeing Jenny with an angry expression.

"Have you three made a decision about what you want to do?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"Except for deciding we don't want to be split up, no, Mom," answered Kim.

"Whatever you decide, you know your father and I will support you," said Mrs. Possible.

"I know. Thanks, Mom," said Kim.

"Jenny, you know that includes you," Mrs. Possible added.

Jenny turned pink again. "Thanks... Mom," she said, and quickly looked down.

Mrs. Possible grinned, and opened her mouth to reply, and...

"My parents said the same thing," said Ron, and took a bite of cheesecake, oblivious to the fact he'd just ruined a moment of bonding.

Finished with the snack, they put their plates and forks in the dishwasher, and headed back upstairs.

Settled on the bed again, Kim asked, "Are there any other factors we need to consider?"

"Mmmm..." said Ron, "I'm not sure."

"Except for that run-in with the Bebes last month trying to steal that experimental faster than light wireless communications system, it's been pretty quiet on the freak fighting front," said Kim.

"Well, Shego did say she was coming for a rematch with me, but we haven't seen her or Drakken since the robot," said Jenny, "And I'm not gonna worry about it."

There was a minute of silence.

"Well, I vote Yamanouchi then college, then GJ," said Kim. "It would give us the best of all worlds, and we would have our lives planned for at least the next ten years. Being a year behind our friends is bad but less important."

"Kim, where you go, I go. You know that," said Ron, "I second the motion. Jenny?"

A long moment of silence, then she looked at them through her pink cat eyes. "Well, I would be away from where I consider home for a year," she looked sad for a moment, then grinned. "But I'm in. The benefits outweigh the drawbacks."

They looked at each other and grinned. A huge weight had been lifted from their shoulders, and a clear path set before them. But that path was not as clear as it seemed...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"Okay, then, let's start working on a schedule," said Kim.

"Well, personally, I'd like to take some time off before we go to Yamanouchi," said Ron. "Could we aim for the end of summer?"

"That sounds good to me too," said Jenny, "I'd like a chance to goof off before we get down to business. I'd guess we'll be pretty busy there."

"You have NO idea," said Ron, and got a sleepy "uh huh" from Rufus.

"You won't hear any objection from me," said Kim, and pulled out the Kimmunicator. She keyed the 'connect' button, and Wade appeared.

"Hi, guys," he said, taking a sip of cola, "What's up?"

"We've been talking about what we're going to do with these offers we've gotten, and made some decisions," answered Kim, "We're going to take the summer off, then go to Yamanouchi for a year, then come back and go to Tri-Cities on the GJ scholarships."

"Sounds like a plan to me," commented Wade, "But you did remember that you won't be able to go on missions while in Japan?"

"Yeah, but Dr. Director said you can refer everything to GJ. If they really need us, they can still call. Sensei said he would make allowances if really needed," she answered.

"Okay, I can work with that. It'll give me a chance to finish some projects that will make Team Possible even better equipped when you get home," he answered.

Kim grinned. "Look forward to it!"

"Was there anything you needed right now?" asked Wade, fingers poised over the keyboard.

"Contact Yamanouchi for me, and put it on my computer monitor, please and thank you!" she said.

Wade grinned and disappeared. A few moments later the monitor's screen saver turned off, and a video window appeared on the desktop. In it was their friend Yori. She looked a bit sleepy, and stifled a yawn before speaking.

"Konnichiwa, Kim-chan, Ron-kun, Jen-chan," she said, ducking her head. "How may I be of service?"

"Hi, Yori," replied Kim, "Hope we didn't wake you."

"Iie, I am on night monitor duty this week, so I was..." she yawned, "...awake."

"Sort of," murmured Jenny, too low for Yori to hear.

"The three of us have decided to accept Sensei's offer, and come to Yamanouchi for a year," said Kim.

Yori's face lit up. "That is wonderful news! Sensei will be glad to hear it!"

"All three of us have things we want to do first, so we were thinking about coming over in September. Would that be a problem?" said Ron.

Yori looked thoughtful. "Not that I am aware of, but I will ask when I report to Sensei, and let you know his thoughts."

"Please and thank you," said Kim.

Yori grinned. "I am very much looking forward to seeing you again, my friends. I wish I could have stayed longer when I went to get the Luck Shield."

"We do too," answered Jenny.

"Sayonara, friends, I will be in touch soon," said Yori, and the screen went dark.

Kim went to the computer and typed a code into the video address box. The Global Justice logo appeared on screen, and stayed for fifteen seconds. Then it cleared to present the head of the secret organization, Dr. Director.

"Team Possible," she said with a smile, "How can I help you?"

"We wanted to update you on our future plans," answered Kim.

"You have my attention," said Dr. Director, turning serious.

"It's not set in stone yet, but in September we're going to Yamanouchi for a year, and when we get back we'll take the scholarships you offered," said Kim.

"And become full-time agents after that?" asked Dr. Director.

"Yes ma'am," said Kim, "And when the five years is up, we'll decide wether or not to stay longer."

"Understood," answered the brown-haired woman, "And I think you've made the best overall decision. A year's training there, and I'll get the benefit of the world's greatest team being even better."

The three teens blushed.

"Keep me informed," said Dr. Director, and signed off.

"That's two hurdles down. Now for the last one, telling our friends," said Ron.

They made some calls, and it was agreed they would all meet at Bueno Nacho for lunch the next day.

kpkpkp

Monique, Tara, and Felix had joined Ron, Kim, and Jenny at Bueno Nacho, sitting at a large table instead of the usual booth.

"So, let me make sure I've got this straight," said Monique, "The three of you are going to spend a year in Japan instead of attending T-CU?" she said.

"That's right," answered Kim, "But we'll enroll when we get back. There will be scholarships waiting for us."

"What are you going to do there?" asked Tara.

The three glanced at each other. "Training," Jenny answered.

"Is this related to your saving the world missions?" asked Felix.

"Yes, it is. But we really can't give you more details because it's secret," said Ron.

"Okay, I can respect that. But I won't see you for a year?" asked Monique, getting upset.

"No, you won't. I hate it too, 'cause you're my BGF, and I'll miss you," said Kim.

"When you get back and start college, you'll be a year behind us," said Tara.

"We know. That was a real sticking point, too," said Jenny, "But you can't put your lives on hold because of us. And it won't stop us being friends, anyway."

"Yeah, but it still stinks," said Monique, crossing her arms and looking unhappy.

"I don't like it either," said Tara, and Felix nodded in agreement.

"We're not going to just disappear," said Ron.

"We're taking the summer off first. We got that confirmed last night," said Jenny.

"We'll keep in touch when we can," said Kim, "Send an email or a letter, but we will be kept busy."

Their three friends were slightly mollified. "Well, if I can at least hear from you once in a while, I'll live with it," said Monique.

"Me too," said Tara.

"I agree," said Felix.

"The only thing is, you may not be able to reply," said Ron, "Where we're going is secret, after all."

"If that's the way it has to be..." said Monique.

"Sorry," said Ron.

"Tara, have you decided what you're going to study?" asked Jenny, changing the subject abruptly.

"No, and it's bugging me to death. I never have known what I want to do in life," she answered.

"Well, T-CU offers degrees in many fields, so I'm sure you'll figure it out," said Kim.

"Yeah, there are SO many options..." murmured Tara.

There was silence for a while, as they ate their food, fending off Rufus who kept trying to steal anything with cheese on it.

"Whatever happened to that monkey guy?" asked Tara suddenly.

"Oh, uh, he's still in the psych ward of Middleton General. Never has recovered from losing to Jenny," said Ron. He didn't want to go into the REAL reason, that Jenny's hex had transferred Fiske's portion of the Mystical Monkey Power into Ron.

"One less freak to worry about," said Kim, effectively closing the subject.

kpkpkp

After lunch, Monique had to go to work at Club Banana, Felix and his mom were going to the Middleton Science Institute to see about a summer internship for him, and Tara was going to the animal shelter where she volunteered.

Left alone, Ron, Kim, and Jenny talked about what to do. They strongly considered going to the GJ training facility to practice, but felt too lazy to do that. So they decided to go to Lake Middleton and hang out.

By the time they got home, changed, and got to the lake, more than an hour had passed, so they jumped right in, and had fun.

Team Possible, the world-famous crime fighters, planned to take full advantage of one last summer just being kids.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

It was two weeks after the six friends had met at Bueno Nacho to discuss future plans.

Amy "DNAmy" Hall sat at the desk of her control console, tapping her fingers while thinking. She was in her underground laboratory, beneath the quaint, oddly-decorated cottage where she lived.

One of her living Cuddle Buddies came over to her, and she scratched its head absently. It was a cross between a rabbit and a porcupine. Its quills didn't cover its head, so she didn't get stuck.

Months ago she had gone to the debris of the building destroyed by Dr. Drakken (was he M.D. or dentist? She couldn't remember) to find a sample of blood from that "Jinx" girl, but had no luck. They had already started clearing the wreckage, so she had lost her chance.

But she REALLY wanted that sample! Cotton-candy-pink hair, pink cat-eyes, and gray skin were simply not normal, and she wanted to study the differences so she could fine-tune her control over the characteristics of her creations. They could be even more cute and cuddly than ever before!

The creature by her made an odd noise, and she looked at it. "Feeding time? Already?" She looked at a clock. "Why, so it is! Come on, honey, I'll take care of you and everybody else."

She got up and skipped through another door into a huge kennel where she kept all of her pets, humming all the time. The rabbitpine followed her, nose twitching. A number of odd animals of all descriptions, and quite a few that couldn't be described, started making noises in anticipation of dinner.

"It's okay, babies," she crooned, "Mama's here, and she'll feed you!"

She threw open the door to where she stored the animal feed, to discover a problem-- it was empty! "What in the world happened?" she wondered as she stepped inside. Empty 50-lb bags lay around in disarray, with just a few pellets left in them. She found the answer when she nearly stepped into a manhole-sized tunnel partially hidden under the empty bags.

She instantly knew who the culprits were. She put her hands on her hips, leaned over, and shouted into the hole, "Bad! Bad molebears! You ate everyone's food, and now mama's got to get more before everyone gets hungry!"

There was a contrite growl from the hole, that sounded vaguely like 'sorry'.

"Now you fill that hole, and get back to your caves! And I mean now!" she said firmly.

The sound of digging soon began, and the hole began to fill up from beneath.

Amy walked out of the storage room, and closed the door behind her. The animals began to enquire about their dinner.

"I'm sorry, babies, those meany molebears ate it all," she said, "But don't worry, mama's going to fix it!"

As she went up the stairs to her kitchen, she wondered where she was going to get that much feed in a very short time. She sat down at the kitchen table and absently munched a home-made cookie not long out of the oven.

"Ahah! I've got it!" she exclaimed, "And maybe I can light two fires with one match!" Most people would have said, 'kill two birds with one stone', but Amy wasn't one of them.

Going to a hall closet, she pulled a box out of the back corner and opened it. A medical pressure gun was in it, along with several vials of tranquilizer. She grinned. Now all she needed was to decide which of her babies would help, and steal a big truck...

kpkpkp

"Have you talked to your friend Bonnie lately?" asked Jenny. She was sitting at Tara's vanity while Tara brushed and combed her hair. Tara was taking her time, and Jenny was really enjoying it. Tara was thinking about getting into cosmetology, and was using Jenny as a 'guinea pig' to practice on.

"Not since last Tuesday," replied Tara. She sighed. "Ever since that fight we had, our friendship has never been the same."

"What was it about, anyway?" asked Jenny, looking at the blonde in the mirror.

Tara stopped brushing and turned a bit red. "You," she replied.

"Me? What did I do?" asked Jenny, surprised.

"You existed. She kept putting you down for being a freak, and hanging with Ron and Kim, and I finally had enough of it. Her and her stupid 'food chain' nonsense," Tara replied.

Jenny's cheeks turned pinkish. "I'm sorry, Tara. Looks like my bad luck got you anyway."

"Maybe, but don't worry about it," she replied, and resumed brushing, "She was my best friend for years, but she kept getting worse and worse about putting people down, and playing mean tricks on them. I guess I finally had my fill.

Remember the first time we met at Bueno Nacho and the way she acted? God, I was so embarrassed. She snap-judged you solely on who you were with, and how you looked."

A small smile graced Jenny's lips. "I'll let you in on a secret," she said.

Tara stopped brushing, put her hands on Jenny's shoulders, and leaned in so her ear was by Jenny's mouth.

"Remember Bonnie's accident with the food right after that?" she said.

Tara stood up, eyes wide. "You didn't!"

When Jenny nodded, Tara cracked up. "She SO deserved that! Thanks! That makes me feel a lot better."

"I was afraid you might be mad," said Jenny.

Tara chuckled. "Nah. She got what she deserved, and never knew how it happened. I guess what they said in Space Passage II is right; 'Revenge is a dish best served cold'. "

This time Jenny chuckled, and Tara resumed her ministrations on her hair.

After a few minutes of silence, Jenny said, "You're really into my hair, aren't you?"

Tara's face turned lightly red. "Yeah. I don't know why, I guess it's that natural pink color." She ran a hand through it. "And it's so soft."

A devilish grin crossed Jenny's face. "I have pink hair elsewhere, wanna see?" She undid the button on her jeans.

Tara turned ever redder, and slapped Jenny's shoulder lightly. "NO!"

"Kim's seen it," said Jenny, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"JENNY! TMI!" said Tara, turning even redder. But she couldn't help but smile, seeing her friend's expression.

"Okay, okay," Jenny laughed, buttoning up, "I just wanted to see where we stand."

"I'm not gay, Jenny," said Tara, turning serious.

"I didn't think you were. You've always shown too much interest in boys," answered Jenny, becoming serious in her turn, "But I've also noticed you like touching me."

A gamut of emotions crossed Tara's face, ending in embarrassment. Once again her face turned red. "Yeah, I do," she said, then hastily added, "And it doesn't have anything to do with you being a girl!"

Jenny made no response.

Tara turned away from Jenny. "I dunno why, but you're so... so exotic, and unique. I guess I like touching you because of that." Tara hung her head, and tears started trailing down her cheeks. "Do you hate me now?"

"TARA! NO!" said Jenny, turning to her. "Look, most people who know what I am and what I can do are AFRAID to touch me, like my bad luck is gonna rub off on them. Felix has told me the same thing has happened to him, like people think they're gonna get 'cripple germs' from him."

Tara turned and looked at Jenny in shock. "You're not serious!"

Jenny nodded. "I'm afraid so."

Tara shook her head. "Never heard of such a thing..."

"Look, I'm not gay either. You can play with my hair and touch me when you want to. I don't mind because it's harmless, and you're my best friend," said Jenny.

"I am?" asked Tara, eyes wide.

"Uh huh. I think of Kim as more of a sister, and Ron as a brother," said Jenny.

They got together in a fierce hug. "I'm gonna miss you so much when you leave for Japan," said Tara.

"I'll miss you too," replied Jenny, "But we'll never stop being friends, no matter how far apart we are."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Kim stood just outside the sliding glass doors of Club Banana with Monique, who was re-folding the red-tagged clothes on a table.

"Darn customers never put anything back the way they found it," Monique muttered.

"Ah, the perils of retail," said Kim, grinning.

"You've NO idea, girl," said Monique as she slid a neatly folded stack forward a bit. "There, that's that, at least for now."

"Ready for lunch, then?" asked Kim.

"Yeah, lemme grab my purse and tell Marcie," said Monique, and disappeared inside. A minute later she was back out, and the two of them headed for the food court.

On the way Kim was greeted by a number of people who recognized her, and one man wanted an autograph. Seeing that she was willing to give it, several other people asked as well.

"Ah, the perils of world-saving," grinned Monique, as the last one thanked her and went away.

Kim quirked an eyebrow. "You've NO idea, girl," she responded with a grin of her own.

Monique just laughed, and they went on their way.

They got their lunches from the mall's Souper Salad, and sat out in the food court to eat and people-watch.

"So, how are things with you and Ron?" asked Monique.

"Couldn't be better," replied Kim, "He's really grown up since we got together as a couple."

"So I've noticed," said Monique.

Kim got a sly look. "I DO have a bit of gossip for you..."

Monique's dark eyes lit up, and a grin split her face. "Spill, girl! You know you can't hold out on me!"

"Okay... remember in the last semester that Jen took an art class?" said Kim.

"Vaguely. I remember she's got a sketchbook she never shows anybody," was the reply.

"Well, she found an art tutor to continue with for the summer," said Kim, "And you'll never believe who!"

Monique leaned in to hear.

"Josh Mankey!" said Kim, leaning back.

"NO!" said Monique, sitting back in disbelief, "You think they...?"

"...will get together?" finished Kim, "I don't know. So far, all the signs say no, but Josh..." Kim got a dreamy look.

"Better snap out of that daydream, girl, or Ron's gonna go all monkey on someone," said Monique, but she was grinning.

"Uh? Oh, yeah, I guess..." said Kim, the smile slowly leaving her face.

"I felt sorry for them when she and Felix broke up," said Monique.

"Yeah, but it was a mutual thing, and they are still friends," answered Kim.

Monique's expression turned sad. "I am SO gonna miss this, and you, when you leave. You know I want the best for you and Ron and Jen, but it's still gonna be hard."

"Yeah, being gone for a year is going to be hard for everybody involved, but it'll be good, too, you know," answered Kim.

"I'll live with it, as long as you keep your promise to touch base once in a while," said Monique.

"Mon, you're my BFF, and I'm NOT letting you out of my life that easy. I WILL keep in contact," said Kim, and put her hand on Monique's arm.

"I believe you, Kim," said Monique, and the two friends turned back to their lunch, in a somewhat more somber mood.

kpkpkp

Ron Stoppable and Felix Renton sat on the couch in the living room of Felix's house, the Z-Boy game console on the coffee table active with Zombie Mayhem IV on the TV.

"ALL RIGHT! Got the Head Zombie!" shouted Felix, throwing a fist in the air.

"You got lucky. He was supposed to be mine," said Ron, a frown on his face. He hit the 'pause' button.

"Yours?" asked Felix, "You were barely inside the cemetery!"

"But I called 'dibs' on him!" protested Ron.

"I don't think so," said Felix.

"Well, I meant to, anyway," answered Ron.

"You can have the next one," said Felix, taking a drink of his soda.

"Okay, then," said Ron, grabbing a nacho chip.

"You know Zombiepalooza is coming back to Middleton this year," said Felix.

"No, I didn't. When?" asked Ron, looking at him.

"In November. I got a flyer for it the other day," was the answer.

"Aw, man, and I'm gonna be in Japan and miss it," said Ron, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Maybe this time I won't have my wheelchair stolen," said Felix, "And a bunch of game consoles destroyed by a monster truck."

"Well, I hope it DOES happen," said Ron, thoughtfully.

"What?" asked Felix, confused.

"Well, that would give me an excuse to come home and bash a few zombies, along with a few evil freaks," said Ron.

"Oh, brother," muttered Felix, shaking his head.

"I'm just kidding," said Ron, "You know better than that."

"Well, I hope you were," said Felix. He called up his character stats on the screen, and started making some adjustments.

"I gotta head for the Little Zombie's Room," said Ron, "Anything you want me to bring back from the kitchen?"

"Nah, I'm good," said Felix, and went back to his stat screen.

After his visit, Ron went into the kitchen, where he found Mrs. Renton. She was programming some of the cyberobotic arms around the room for new tasks.

"Hello, Ron," she said, glancing at him.

"Hi, Mrs. R," replied Ron, "Came in for some more chips. Rufus has managed to eat most of the bag we had."

"In the breadbox," she replied, pointing a thumb over her shoulder.

Ron retrieved the chips and turned to go when Felix's mom said, "He's going to miss you.  
You've been a good friend to him."

Ron smiled. "He's a good guy, and I'm gonna miss him too. But, as the robot said, "I'll be back."

Mrs. Renton smiled.

"But we're not leaving until the end of summer," added Ron.

"Oh? I didn't know that," she replied. "Can you help me for a minute?"

"Sure," said Ron, putting down the bag, "What do you need?"

"I want to test my programming," she replied, "Pick up that bag of chips and stand still."

Ron did so, and Mrs. Renton hit the 'Enter' key on control console. "If I got this right, they should take the bag from you, open it, and hand it back."

Two mechanical arms snaked down from the ceiling, oriented themselves, and centered on Ron. One took the bag from him and gently laid it on the table. The other grabbed him by the back of the shirt, and picked him up.

"HEY!" said Ron, struggling.

"Ooops," said Mrs. Renton, turning back to the console.

The second arm hovered in front of him, unsure what to do. Then it made a decision. It grabbed his pants by the waistband, and pulled them down to his ankles.

"Aw, man, not again!" whined Ron.

Mrs. Renton turned and saw Ron's predicament, and quickly turned back to the console, so Ron wouldn't see her grinning. "Sorry, sorry," she said, typing commands and trying not to laugh.

The arm put Ron back down, then both disappeared toward the ceiling. Ron grabbed his pants and pulled them back up, face red.

"Okay, I'm done," he said, and Mrs. Renton turned back to him, trying her best not grin.

"I guess I need to rewrite the code," she said, "Sorry about that."

Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "That's okay. After all these years, I'm used to losing my pants." He grinned sheepishly.

"At least this time your shorts stayed up," she replied, and gave up trying not to laugh. She leaned against the counter and broke up.

Ron turned red and chuckled nervously. He grabbed the bag of chips and made his way back to the living room.

"I heard you and Mom laughing," said Felix, "What was that about?"

"Oh, nothing," said Ron, "I was the victim of some more bad computer code."

Felix snickered. "You mean you were Mom's guinea pig for the arm's programming. Again."

Ron turned red again. "Yeah, I was."

Felix laughed. "Did your shorts stay up this time?"

Ron turned bright red. "Yes, they did. Now, back to the game."

Felix cracked up and Rufus, who was sitting on the coffee table, did too.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

In three locations in Middleton, Colorado, three pocket communicators suddenly made a familiar four-tone alert. The devices were removed from pockets, and keyed to make contact with Wade and each other. To prevent confusion, it was agreed that Kim would answer, and Jenny and Ron listen at first.

"What up, Wade?" asked Kim. The small screen was split into quarters; Wade in one, Ron in a second, and Jenny in the third. The fourth quarter was flashing data.

"DNAmy and some of her creations have been spotted in Iowa," answered Wade. "She stole a tractor-trailer, and her destination seems to be an animal food plant."

"Any idea on what she's up to?" asked Kim.

"None. You know it's hard to tell with her," he added.

"Yeah. Ride?" asked Kim.

"At your house in twenty minutes," said Wade. "It should get you there not very long after she does."

"Thanks, Wade. Guys, you know the drill," said Kim.

"Be there ASAP, KP," said Ron.

"On my way," said Jenny.

Three communicators were keyed off, apologies were made to friends, and the members of Team Possible were off on another mission.

kpkpkp

Amy drove her stolen truck up to the gate at the Checkerboard Animal Food Plant No. 3 and stopped. A bored-looking guard came out of his shack and went to the cab as Amy rolled down the window. She gave him a big, friendly grin as the door on the other side of the cab quietly opened, and a hulking figure got out.

"You lost, lady?" the guard asked.

"Oh, heavens no, dearie, I'm right where I need to be," she said, and held out her hand to him. "Cookie? Made them myself!"

"Ah, no, thanks. We don't have any trucks sched--" replied the guard.

"You're just a meanie!" Amy interrupted, "Refusing a perfectly good cookie like that!" She looked behind the guard. "Snout!"

The guard spun, caught a glimpse of a manlike figure with a pig's head, then was out like a light.

Snout gently picked up the guard and returned him to his shack, then hit the button that opened the gate. While it opened, he climbed back into the cab.

"You did make sure he was comfortable?" Amy asked. Snout grunted in reply, and Amy smiled. She put the truck in gear, and headed for the loading dock.

kpkpkp

About ten minutes later, Kim, Ron, Rufus, and Jenny arrived to find people fleeing the plant, both on foot and in vehicles. They heard a roar in the direction of the building.

"I remember that roar! The Snow Beast!" said Ron, teeth chattering.

"Yeah, snowbeast!" added Rufus, looking scared.

Jenny looked at Kim. "Snow Beast?"

"Long story. It's a rabbit crossed with a rhino, and huge," said Kim.

Jenny stared at her. "You're kidding, right?"

"I wish. DNAmy is one of the world's top geneticists, but she's also insane. She's made all kinds of weird crosses like that, calls them her 'living Cuddle Buddies'."

"Oh, like your Pandaroo," said Jenny.

"Um, yeah," said Kim. "Keep an eye out. There's no telling what she's brought with her."

The last of the workers had passed through the gate, so Team Possible had a clear path to follow. They jumped into a golf cart by the guard shack, and headed in the direction of the roar.

At the building they climbed out and cautiously crept around the side. The loading dock came into view, and Amy's truck was backed up to a door. There were scraping and thumping sounds coming from it, but nothing of what was going on could be seen.

Turning the corner they crouched low and slipped inside a door, apparently unseen.

"Okay, Ron and I will scout outside the truck, see what she has with her. Jinx, you go through the building, and see what you can find out there. We'll meet back here and decide what to do," said Kim.

"Right," said Jenny, and she was gone.

"C'mon, Ron," said Kim, and started to open the door.

"Ah, I'd like a better idea of where the Snow Beast is, first," said Ron.

"Me too, but it's so big and noisy, we'll have plenty of warning," answered Kim.

Reluctantly, Ron followed Kim out the door and toward the truck.

kpkpkp

Quietly as a mouse, Jinx slipped between the hastily abandoned machines toward the storage and warehouse section. When she heard a female voice, she stopped and hid behind a crate. Cautiously she looked around it.

The truck had been backed up to the bay door, and the doors opened wide. Two large men (?) were loading hand trucks with 100-pound bags of feed, and carrying them into the truck. A short, plump woman wearing a pink sweater was watching them.

"That's it, babies, load it aaaall the way up!" she said, and did a pirouette. Jinx got a glimpse of short black hair and glasses.

Suddenly the woman stopped moving, and tilted her head like she was listening to something. "Back in a few minutes, dears, momma's going to see what else her babies might like!" She walked away and out of Jinx's view.

"Kim was right, she does have some issues," thought Jinx as she watched the truck being loaded. "I'd better find out where she went." She crept up to the end of the crate, and just as she stepped into the open, she heard a sound like 'phhht!" and felt a sharp pain in her neck. She was out almost instantly.

Amy caught the pink-haired teen, and laid her down gently. "My, she certainly is unique! I can't wait to study her DNA!" Amy pulled up the sleeve of Jinx's mission shirt, swabbed her inner elbow with alcohol, and took a blood sample. She swabbed a coagulant over the needle's entry point and pulled the sleeve back down. Then she clipped a couple of hairs and put them into a test tube and sealed it tightly.

"That should do it!" she said in triumph, and put the tubes away. The sedative should wear off in about ten minutes, but Amy was prepared to administer another dose if she woke up before they were through loading the truck.

That meanie Kim Possible should be around here somewhere, but the Rhinobit, once known around Mt. Middleton as the Snow Beast, would take care of her.

Back at the truck a lot of progress had been made. It was nearly half full of bags.

"Good work, my lovelies! The quicker we get it loaded, the quicker everyone will get dinner," she said.

Suddenly a door by the bay opened, and in walked Kim and Ron.

"Is that what this is about, Amy? Dinner for your... creations?" asked Kim, crossing her arms.

"Why, yes, it is! I'm out of food, and they have to eat, so I came to the source!" replied Amy.

Kim and Ron looked at each other. "Couldn't you have just bought it over the web and had it delivered?" asked Ron.

Amy looked puzzled. "Buy it? Buy it?" Then she brightened. "That never occurred to me! My babies do need exercise too, you know."

Kim took a fighting stance. "They'll get plenty of food and exercise when you're in jail and they're in a habitat."

Amy giggled. "Silly girl, I can't wait that long! I'm out of food NOW! And I don't think my babies will like it if you stop them from being fed."

There was an earsplitting roar from farther inside the building, and with a loud thumping sound the Rhinobit hopped into view. It glared at the teen heroes.

"Get them!" shouted Amy, pointing.

The Rhinobit roared again, and hopped towards them.

Kim turned Ron and pushed him back out the door. He didn't need much encouragement.

Outside they hopped off the top of the bay that was level with the truck bed, and ran towards another building. They were halfway there when the metal door of the next bay down suddenly bulged out and flew off the hinges.

The Rhinobit roared and looked around. It spotted them, and hopped after them.

They got to the building and turned around. They were in an indented section of the building, which was two stories tall. There were no doors.

The Rhinobit arrived and roared again. Kim and Ron looked both ways, but it was no use. They were trapped.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

They couldn't run to either side without the Rhinobit catching them. Kim looked up and slapped her hand on the holster where she kept her hair drier grappling gun, but it was empty. The snap had come loose, and she had lost it during the run.

"No grappling gun?" asked Ron.

"No, I lost it," Kim replied.

"What about the knockout lip gloss?" he asked.

"Sent it back to Wade for a refill," answered Kim, "What about your Monkey Power?"

"Sorry, the mojo doesn't seem to want to work today," he said, "And believe me, I've been trying."

The Rhinobit took a step forward and growled. Kim and Ron shrank back against the wall.

Without warning blobs of green energy suddenly hit the ground between humans and creature, throwing up chunks of earth and dust. Kim and Ron turned their heads and closed their eyes, and the Rhinobit jerked back away from the attack.

More green energy filled the space newly vacated by the bizarre creature, causing even more damage and dust.

With a yelp, the Rhinobit turned and fled back to the safety of Mama.

Kim and Ron opened their eyes, and saw a female figure with glowing green hands standing with her back to them. The dust obscured details, but there was only one person it could be.

The teen heroes looked at each other. "Shego saved us?" said Ron.

"Looks like," answered Kim.

The person turned and walked toward them, the glow fading from her hands.

Kim started to take a fighting stance, but dropped it when the figure came out of the now settling dust. She and Ron's jaws nearly hit the ground.

The person standing before them was certainly not Shego. She was wearing thigh-high dark blue boots with lighter blue for the trim and a matching miniskirt and belt. Her midriff was bare, and a dark blue top covered her breasts. This clothing had a metal sheen to it. Above it was a metal neck guard. Her upper arms were bare, though the right one had a metal band around it, and she wore gauntlets that covered from the backs of her hands to her elbows. Her hair was long and dark red. Her skin was orange, and her eyes lime green. She appeared to be about eighteen.

"You are unharmed, yes?" the strange girl asked in a soft voice.

"Uh, uh, that is, uh..." stammered Ron.

Kim elbowed him to get him to stop trying to talk. "Yes, we're fine, thank you."

The girl smiled. "I am glad I arrived in time to prevent it from hurting you," she said, and turned toward where the Rhinobit was being comforted by Amy. "Is that a normal animal here?"

"No, it's not. That woman created it," said Kim, pointing at Amy, who was leading her pet back into the warehouse.

"It seemed to be very cute and cuddly. Perhaps she will make one for me," said the girl.

"Um. I don't mean to be rude, but who are you? I'm Kim Possible, and this is Ron Stoppable," said Kim.

The odd girl looked at them and smiled. "I am glad to make your acquaintance. I am known as Starfire," she said.

Just then Rufus popped out of Ron's cargo pants pocket. Starfire, catching sight of him, squealed in delight. "A greefa, from Greplex Prime!" she said, and reached toward the naked mole rat. Rufus ducked back down into the pocket, and Ron moved away a bit.

"No, that's Rufus, he's a naked mole rat," he said.

Starfire frowned and dropped her arms, disappointed she had scared the little pink creature.

"C'mon out, Rufus, she's not going to hurt you," said Ron.

The pocket flap eased up, and beady black eyes regarded the newcomer, who cooed at him.

Starfire slowly moved a hand towards him, and Rufus sniffed at it. He got a confused look on his face, and moved away from her uncertainly.

"He's usually friendly with people," said Ron, "What's wrong little buddy?"

Rufus looked up at his master. "Smells different."

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

Rufus shook his head. "Dunno. Different."

Kim and Ron looked at each other. This was new behavior for Rufus, and they didn't know what to make of it.

Starfire looked embarrassed. "I am sorry, I have not performed the shower-ritual in two days. That may be the problem."

"Are you related to Shego?" asked Kim, looking at Starfire.

"No, I do not know this Shego. I have no kin on this world," was the reply.

"What do..." began Kim, and was interrupted by the sound of the truck Amy had stolen cranking. They looked, and saw her in the driver's seat. Seeing she had their attention, she smiled and waved, and put the truck in gear.

"Ah, Kim, she's getting away..." said Ron.

"I shall stop her," said Starfire, turning towards the truck.

"No, don't," said Kim, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder, "We're letting her go."

"WHAT? Why?" asked Ron in utter confusion.

"I planted a GPS tracer on the truck," replied Kim, "So when she gets home, GJ can capture her, and get all her animals."

"I don't get it," said Ron, shaking his head.

Kim sighed. "We don't know where she lives, and she said she was out of animal food. If we take her down now, it might be days before her other animals are rescued and fed."

"Oh, I see," he said.

Amy waved again, and the three of them waved back. The truck disappeared around the building back towards the main gate.

"That is most kind of you, thinking of her other animals," said Starfire, her eyes moist.

Kim and Ron glanced at each other. This girl seemed to be very emotional.

"We'd better find Jen," said Kim, "Let's get back to the warehouse." She started walking back towards it, followed by Ron and Starfire.

About halfway back to the warehouse, Kim found her grappling gun where it had fallen from the holster. She picked it up and returned it to it's place.

"So, uh, Starfire, why are you here?" asked Kim.

"I am on a mission to find one who is lost," she said, "I happened to be nearby when I heard that cuddly animal roar, and saw you were in danger."

"Thanks for the rescue," said Kim, "When this is over, we'll see about helping you find your missing person."

"Your assistance would be most welcome," said Starfire.

Back in the cooler darkness of the warehouse, they looked around. The remains of the heist were still visible; hand trucks carelessly tossed away, a bag of food split open, a door left open.

"Jenny!" called Kim, and her voice echoed back. She waited, but no other answer came.

Kim pulled her Kimmunicator, and hit the button connecting her directly with Jinx. On the other side of some crates they heard the familiar four-tone alert. Kim took off in that direction, the other two right behind her.

Several rows down she stopped short. Jinx was sitting up, hands on her temples and eyes closed.

"Jenny!" said Kim, squatting beside her, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Ohhh, I've got the worst headache," answered Jinx, "And I don't know. I got to the end of these crates, and everything went dark. Goddess, my head hurts." She reached out and Kim took her arm, helping her to stand up.

"Were you hit in the head?" asked Ron.

"I don't think so; the pain is internal," answered Jinx. "Owwww..."

"Ah, Jenny," said Kim, "We were saved from Amy's pet by..."

"FRIEND JINX! IT IS GLORIOUS TO FIND YOU ALIVE AND WHOLE!" shouted the strange girl, who rushed past Kim and put Jinx into a crushing hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

"Star, STAR!" said Jinx, as loud as she could, which wasn't very as the breath was being squeezed out of her. "Need to breathe!"

"OH! I am sorry!" said Starfire, letting her go. "In my joy to find you I forgot my own strength."

"You sure did," replied Jinx, holding her head again, "And it made my headache worse."

"In order to make it up to you, I shall relieve your pain," said Starfire. She turned Jinx so her back was to her, then proceeded to press her open palms against the bad luck charm's back, neck, and head. Then she used her fingers to rub behind her ears, the back of her head, and the sides of her neck. Then she grabbed Jinx by the wrists, held both arms away from her body, and gave a sharp jerk. They all heard several cracks and pops. She let go, and stepped back.

Jinx stood unmoving for a moment, then shuddered. She turned towards them with a grin on her face. "The pain's gone!" she exclaimed, "All of it!"

Starfire smiled. "I am glad you are better. That was a very old technique used on the battlefield to relieve pain when there was little time."

"Star, what are you doing here? How did you find me? How did you get here?" asked Jinx.

"We shall discuss this later," Starfire replied, "Right now it is plain you are involved with a matter of law enforcement, and I would not interfere."

Kim pulled the Kimmunicator and called Wade. She explained the situation, and told him what she had in mind to get all of her creatures.

"I'll call Dr. Director, and let her know," said Wade, and took a drink of soda. "In the meantime, who is that?"

"Oh, that's Starfire, a friend of Jinx's," she replied.

"Really? From her universe?" asked Wade.

"Apparently," said Kim, looking at the orange girl and the gray girl, who looked back at her. They both nodded. "I think we can head home now, unless GJ doesn't want to finish up for some reason."

"Why don't we follow her?" asked Ron.

"As much feed as she stole, she must have many animals, probably more than just the four of us can handle. It needs a larger group," she replied.

"That makes sense," said Ron.

Wade did some typing. "Ride's on the way, be at the plant in ten minutes."

"Starfire, would you come with us, please?" asked Kim.

The strange girl nodded. "Of course. My mission was to find friend Jinx, and I shall not leave her now."

While they waited for the ride to arrive, Starfire went and retrieved a large backpack she had dropped when she rescued Kim and Ron.

The ride home, in a GJ VTOL jet, took about thirty minutes, most of which was spent in silence. Kim, Ron, Rufus and Jenny all wondering what the unexpected arrival of Starfire would mean. For her part, Starfire was wondering how she was going to break the news to Jinx.

kpkpkp

Dropped off in front of Kim's house, Ron excused himself. "I'm gonna go clean up and change. Don't start without me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," replied Kim, taking him in her arms and giving him a kiss.

Ron grinned, and eventually managed to let go. He disappeared towards his house.

Kim turned to find Starfire standing with a goofy expression. You could almost see the hearts in her eyes. Kim raised an eyebrow. "What's with you?"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "She's a hopeless romantic. Seeing people act like that sweeps her off her feet."

They headed for the Possible house, and Kim didn't notice Starfire floating a foot off the ground, following. By the time they got inside, Starfire had recovered and was walking.

Mrs. Possible came out of the kitchen. "Hi, kids!" she said, cheerfully, "Dinner's nearly ready." She stopped short, catching a look at the visitor. "Oh, who is this?"

"Mom, this is Starfire; she's from Jenny's universe," replied Kim.

"I see. I'll set a place for one more," she said.

"Ron's coming too," said Kim.

"His place is already set," replied her mother. "Your father's going to be late, and the twins are with the Smithsons."

Kim headed for her loft, and Starfire followed Jenny to her room. "Go ahead and clean up first, I'll wait," said Jenny.

"Thank you, friend Jinx," said Starfire, putting down her backpack. She rummaged inside and got out soap and shampoo.

"They have those here," commented Jenny.

"Yes, but these have no scent. People of my world do not wear the smell of flowers," was the reply. She headed off to the bathroom.

kpkpkp

It was a half-hour later when they all sat down to supper. Starfire was now wearing a pink t-shirt with Sayonara Pussycat on it, white shorts and sandals.

"Thank you for inviting me to share your food," said Starfire to Mrs. Possible.

"Certainly, dear, think nothing of it," was the reply.

After a minute of eating, Starfire looked at Kim's mom. "Do you have mustard?"

"Uh, of course," Mrs. Possible replied, wondering what she was going to use it on. The dishes were boiled cabbage and kielbasa, corn-on-the-cob, and mashed potatoes.

Receiving the bottle, Starfire proceeded to cover her corn with it, then ate it, cob and all, while everyone else at the table stared.

"Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed, "The middle part has a very subtle flavor that I like."

Jenny leaned to her. "Star, you weren't supposed to eat the middle, just the kernels on top." she whispered.

Starfire immediately turned red. "Oh, I am sorry! Did I commit a breach of manners?"

"No, it's okay," said Kim, looking at the strange girl, "I've just never seen anyone eat the cob before."

"Me either," added Ron.

"Perhaps you should try it with mustard," said Starfire, smiling, "It's quite good."

Rufus had finished the cheese put on a plate for him, and so wandered over towards the visitor. Seeing this, Starfire slowly reached a hand toward him as unthreateningly as possible.

Rufus sniffed her fingers, then backed away again. "Uh uh," he said.

Starfire's face crumpled like she was going to cry. "But I performed the shower-ritual, and I am clean," she said, but it made no difference. Rufus backed away another few steps.

"What's wrong now?" Ron asked.

Rufus looked at him. "Still smells different."

"I bet I know what it is," said Jenny, "Star's not from Earth, so his brain doesn't understand her scent."

"Wait," said Ron, eyes wide, "You're an ALIEN? A real, live alien? From outer space?"

"Why, yes," Starfire said, tilting her head at Ron, "Did you not realize?"

"No, I thought you just had an exotic tan," he said.

"I am from Tamaran," said Starfire, "It is similar to Earth in many ways."

Mrs. Possible was stunned as well. If this was true, it was an opportunity she couldn't pass up. The chance to examine an alien!

"Star, this Earth hasn't made contact with anyone from space yet," said Jenny.

"Oh! Should I have, 'kept my trap shut', I think the expression is?" she asked.

"No, you can trust them. They're my family now," answered Jenny.

"Then perhaps I should say that 'Starfire' is a translation of my name, Koriand'r, and that I am a Princess and heir to the Throne of Tamaran," said Starfire.

This was getting to be a bit much. An alien princess, sitting at her dining room table? Mrs. Possible shook her head.

"When we have finished the dining, I shall tell you of my mission," said Starfire, looking at Jenny.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

"Explain one thing now, please," said Kim, "If you're an alien, how did you know that pain-relief technique would work?"

Starfire smiled. "We are very different inside, but the system of the nervous is very alike because we have a common shape."

"Princess, may I..." said Mrs. Possible.

"Oh, please, I do not wish to be referred to as princess. I am merely Starfire, or Koriand'r, while on Earth," she interrupted.

"I see. I'm a doctor, and I wanted to ask if you would mind if I examined you," said Mrs. Possible.

Starfire got a worried look. "Do I appear sick? Am I growing horns again?" She put her hand on her forehead.

"No, no, just medical curiosity. Like Jenny said, we've never met an alien before," was the reply.

"Then I am honored to be the first, Teacher." said Starfire, smiling.

"Thank you, we'll do the exam later," said Mrs. Possible. "Why did you call me 'teacher? I'm a doctor."

"They are the same thing in my culture," Starfire replied, "Those in the profession of knowledge and medicine are honored highly."

"I see. That's nice to know," said Mrs. Possible.

"But what will you do with the results? I will not be here much longer, and I do not know if Tamaran exists in this universe," said Starfire.

"I'll keep it for private study," was the reply, "It might lead to a discovery in human medicine. I'd like to take you to the hospital for a full battery of tests, but that might not be a good idea."

"I fear you are correct. I did not wish the big deal to be made of my visit," said the orange-skinned, lime-eyed alien, as she returned attention to her dinner.

kpkpkp

Settled in the living room, all eyes were on Starfire. Kim called Wade, and set up the Kimmunicator so he could participate.

"Friend Jinx, I am sorry it has taken so long to find you. After your escape, the Titans had to find the HIVE Five and defeat them, which was not easy. The machine which brought you here was destroyed, and it took friend Cyborg many months to reconstruct it, even with enemy Gizmo's help..." said Starfire.

"Wait, wait, GIZMO helped?" Jenny asked, incredulous, "I find that hard to believe."

"He had a choice of helping, or being charged with your murder," Starfire answered.

"Well, if THAT'S the case..." murmured Jenny.

"When the proper settings were found, the machine opened a hole to this world. It was decided that I was the best choice to search for you. I came through three days ago," said Starfire.

"But how did you find me so quickly? It's a big world," asked Jenny.

"Through the use of a tracker, set on your location chip," said Starfire.

"My...what?" asked Jenny, eyes wide.

"Did you not know? When you were put into prison, you were given shots for several diseases, and a tracking chip was implanted at the same time," answered Starfire.

"NO, I DIDN'T KNOW!" said Jenny, jumping from her chair. "Those, those..." said Jenny, eyes shut and teeth clenched, at a loss for words strong enough.

A clicking of keys could be heard from the Kimmunicator. "Jenny, I've found the transmission frequency and the control frequency. Do you want me to shut it off?" asked Wade.

"I want it OUT OF ME!" said Jenny, and turned to Starfire. "Where is it?"

"I do not know that information," said Starfire, "But it would not be wise to remove it at this time."

"And why is that?" asked Jenny.

Starfire looked down, and mumbled something.

"What?" asked Jenny.

Starfire looked up. "I have to inform you that as a duly authorized law enforcement agent, I hereby place you under arrest for escaping prison. We will be returning home as soon as possible. I am sorry, friend Jinx, please do not hate me."

Jenny's skin turned a lighter shade of gray, and she sat down heavily in the chair. "I don't believe this," she said.

Starfire made no answer, but looked at Jenny with a sad expression and tears in her eyes.

"Star, do you have any idea what's happened to me since I landed here?" Jenny asked.

Starfire shook her head.

"I've given up evil entirely, graduated high school, and made plans for college. I've been going with Kim and Ron on missions around the world, helping people and stopping bad guys. I'm a member of an international crime-fighting organization. I have a life! Friends! Even family! And then you show up to take me away from it." She stood up, and her hands and eyes started glowing pink. "I don't think so."

With a worried expression, Starfire stood up, as did Kim, Ron, and Mrs. Possible. Rufus dived for Ron's pocket.

Mrs. Possible stepped between the two girls. "Hold it. Let's not be hasty. Jenny, you know there's no magic allowed in the house."

Reluctantly, Jenny nodded and powered down.

"Starfire, are you on a deadline?" asked Mrs. Possible.

"No, Teacher. I am to use my own judgment about how to handle things. We did not know what friend Jinx would be doing here, or even if she were alive. But my mission is still to return her home to face justice," said Starfire.

"Justice! I'm out of the entire universe! I'm not costing anybody anything, least of all the expense of my upkeep in prison! Why can't they just let me go?" Jenny asked.

"I wanted to do just that. Come here and check on you, and if you were not doing evil, and were happy, ask if you wanted to go back, and if not, leave you alone. Friend Cyborg concurred with me. But our votes were overridden.

If I understood correctly, your escape embarrassed many people in authority, and they want you back to clean their record," Starfire explained.

"But I DIDN'T escape! I was taken out of prison against my will! I'm not responsible for what Gizmo did, blame him! I even told him not to do it!" Jenny retorted.

"The authorities were not aware of that. Hopefully when explained that charge will be no more," said Starfire.

"Yeah, I'll just bet it will," said Jenny, sarcastically. She got up and stomped out the back door, slamming it behind her.

There was a long silence. "Well," said Kim, finally, "I can see we won't be deciding this today."

Starfire started for the door, but Mrs. Possible stopped her. "No, let her be alone if she needs to be. This isbig news for her, and she needs time to accept it. She won't run off."

Starfire nodded. "I accept your words, Teacher. If that is the case, shall you do the examination of myself now?"

"Follow me, please," said Mrs. Possible, "Do you know what differences you have from humans?"

"Some of them," said Starfire, following her up the stairs, "I have two hearts and nine stomachs..." her words faded as she was gone from sight.

Kim looked at Ron. "I think Mom's going to be in a doctor's dream for a while," she said.

"Yeah... nine stomachs... think of all the nacos she could eat!" he said.

"Nacos!" said Rufus, popping out of Ron's pocket.

All Kim could do was roll her eyes.

"Guys," said Wade, from the almost-forgotten Kimmunicator that sat on the coffee table, "I think I'd better contact Dr. Director about this. She may have a better idea of what to do."

"Good thinking, Wade," said Kim, "Since we're all with GJ, it does concern her."

Wade's picture vanished from the screen, replaced with the KP logo.

"KP, what's this going to do with our plans for the future?" asked Ron.

Kim shook her head. "Maybe we can convince Starfire not to take her. It's obvious Jen doesn't want to leave."

"Yeah, remembering what she told us of her life back there, I don't blame her," Ron said, "She considers you a sister, and me her brother, and I'll tell you I don't want my sister to be in jail for eight years, even if it's in another universe." He sighed. "I'll alsosay this: if that Starfire uses force to take her, Jenny won't be going without a fight."

"I agree with that, but I guess we should wait until everybody has all the facts before we commit to any particular action," said Kim.

"I guess you're right..." said Ron, sadly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

After a while Kim went outside via the back door to look for Jenny. She found her sitting on a lawn chair facing the sunset. She opened another and sat down beside her. Neither said anything for a while, watching the sunlight slowly fade.

"This always happens," said Jenny at last.

"What's that?" asked Kim, pretty sure she already knew.

"It's karma, or fate, or something," said Jenny, "Never in my entire life have I been as happy as I've been over the last... what, nine months? Even that deal with Monkey Fist didn't entirely kill my good feelings."

Kim was silent as Jenny gathered her thoughts.

"And now, for nine months of bliss, I have to pay with nine or ten years in prison," she said, and tears formed in her eyes. "Sooner or later, my bad luck always catches up with me, and spoils whatever good deal I've got going."

Once again the bad-luck charm fell silent, and Kim held her peace.

"But what if, this time, I fight for what I want?" she mused.

Alarmed, Kim looked at her friend, her not-sister. "Um. Would you explain that, please?"

"I'm not going back," replied Jenny, simply.

"And that means...?" said Kim.

"It means kicking Starfire's butt, and sending her back empty-handed. After the life I had there, I deserve to be left alone and find my own way," she said.

"Do you really think that's the right thing to do?" asked Kim.

Jenny shrugged.

"Do you think you could kick her butt?" asked Kim.

Again, Jenny shrugged.

"I really wish I had some advice for you, but I don't. I'm still trying to take it all in," said Kim.

"I understand. It's a shock for me, too," Jenny said, then sighed. "I guess I should say that I haven't really made up my mind yet about what I'm going to do. I want to give it some thought, then get some advice before I decide."

"I think that's wise of you. Don't be rash. We might be able to settle this without any violence," said Kim.

"I guess we'll see..." said Jenny.

Kim got up, gave Jenny a brief hug, then went back inside.

Jenny sat and thought, and watched the fireflies as they danced in the bushes and air.

kpkpkp

It was fully dark by the time Jenny came back inside. Wade had not heard back from the Global Justice head, and Mrs. Possible was still stunned at what she had learned about Starfire's anatomy.

Kim made room, and Jenny sat down between her and Ron. Her not-sister and not-brother both hugged her tightly, and reassured her they would stand behind her, whatever decision she finally made. Rufus got in her lap, and added his support.

"Thanks for the support, guys, but neither of you have any idea of what Starfire can do. I have. I fought her on several occasions before I gave myself up, and she has powers she hasn't yet shown you," said Jenny. "She's way out of your league when it comes to fighting."

"Well, we did get a glimpse of her throwing green energy bolts like Shego," said Kim, "In fact, that's who I thought had saved us from Amy's Snow Beast."

"I'll give you a heads up. She can fly, she's very strong, and very tough. Her people can survive in space with just a source of air." Jenny sighed. "We became friends when I gave up evil and worked with Kid Flash. You might have noticed she's very passionate and very emotional. I believe that's typical of Tamaranians. When she accepts you as a friend, she does so with no reservations or restrictions. She will trust you completely. And betraying her trust and making her mad is not a wise thing to do."

"You speak the truth, friend Jinx," said Starfire, coming in the door to the living room, "My people have a warrior culture, and lying is considered a very disgraceful act. I have had to learn how while on earth so I can know when I am a victim of it, but I am very bad at doing it.

I would very much like to have you, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, as my friends too. But we are in opposition on the matter of friend Jinx, and I understand how you feel. You are heroes, and I do not wish us to become enemies."

Kim glanced at Ron. "Starfire, believe me when I say we don't want that either. Is there any way we can change your mind?"

"There is none that I know of," she replied, unhappily, "But we do not have to depart right now. Perhaps we shall discover some way out of this situation with the stickiness."

"We're getting in contact with the person we work for. She's the head of a worldwide crime fighting organization. I'm hoping she'll be able to help," said Kim.

"I sincerely wish that as well," answered Starfire.

"We just have to wait for her to call us back," said Kim. "In the meantime, come on, I want to show you something." She and Ron got up, but Jenny sat there, pointedly ignoring the alien girl.

Starfire and Ron followed Kim up to her room. Kim logged into the GJ database, and called up Jenny's mission records. Then she stood up, gesturing for Starfire to sit. "Take a look at these. They'll show you what she's been doing here."

Starfire nodded and sat. She read the written reports, and watched the video when it was available. She marveled at the creative use of friend Jinx's bad-luck powers to prevent the evil-doers from prevailing. As claimed, Jinx had given up evil, and was devoting herself to good.

That made Starfire feel even worse, knowing she had to take the other from a promising career.

kpkpkp

Jim and Tim came home soon afterwards, followed some ten minutes later by Mr. Dr. Possible. All three were surprised at the new arrival.

Upon learning Starfire was a real alien, Mr. Dr. Possible plied her with questions about faster than light travel. He was disappointed when she told him ofthe principles behind the technology.

"But that wouldn't work! It's physically impossible!" he objected. "The mass-to-speed ratio is wrong.And the thrust derived from a chemical fuel would be impossible to reach,too."

"But that is how it is done," replied Starfire, then brightened. "Perhaps the laws of the physicsare different here."

He thought for a few seconds. "Yes, you may be right." Disappointed, he sat in his chair and fumed a bit.

Jim and Tim had one question: "Are all the girls in your universe as pretty as you and Jenny?"

Jenny put a hand over her mouth to hide a smile, while the question both embarrassed and confused Starfire. Embarrassed because it was a very direct question, and confused because they had both asked it at the same time. She had no idea how to answer.

When they found out why Starfire was there, the room turned decidedly chilly. Aware of that, Starfire turned to Mrs. Possible. "Since I have arrested friend Jinx, I will need to be near her until we return home. This means I will have to stay here, or both of us will need to go elsewhere."

Mr. Possible opened his mouth to reply with a sharp retort when Jenny put a hand on his arm. "It's okay... dad... she can stay with me. I don't mind."

Controlling his temper, her not-dad nodded.

Just then the Kimmunicator beeped, and Kim answered it to find Dr. Director herself on the other end.

"Team Possible, I want to commend you on your quick thinking today. You were right-- there were far too many animals for just the three of you to handle," she said.

"Did you catch Amy?" asked Jenny.

"No, unfortunately, she had an escape route and had taken it by the time we got there," was the answer.

"Jenny, on the subject of you being taken back to your universe, I would like to see you and the rest of Team Possible, along with this... Starfire in my office at nine tomorrow morning," she said.

"We'll be there," replied Jenny, and the screen went dark.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Nine O'clock the next morning found Team Possible and Starfire seated in Dr. Director's office. She had a grim expression reserved for the alien girl.

"So, I understand you're from Miss Wheeler's home universe, and have come here to take her back," she said.

Starfire nodded. "That is correct, Teacher."

Dr. Director was taken aback. "Teacher?"

"It's a cultural thing with her," interjected Kim.

Dr. Director nodded, and continued. "I have a number of objections to this action, on legal grounds as well as organizational ones."

"I understand. It is my wish that we are able to find a solution to this problem," said Starfire, "I wish you to know at this point that I no longer desire to return home with her, but it is a duty I have taken on and will do my best to fulfill it."

"Why don't you want to take her back now?" asked Dr. Director.

"I have been shown her record as an agent, and with Team Possible on other missions, and I have seen her effectiveness in fighting both crime and natural disasters. She is an asset to you that you should not lose.

I have also seen her home life, and the happiness she has found here. I have no desire to take her from that. But it is not my decision," answered Starfire.

May I see the orders?" asked Dr. Director.

"Certainly, Teacher," replied Starfire. She pulled out her Titans Communicator, opened it, and tapped some keys. "Here," she said, turning it so the screen was to the Director. On it were the arrest order, along with Starfire's credentials as a law-enforcement agent.

"I'd like to see them printed out," said Dr. Director, returning the device.

Starfire nodded, then looked at a printer nearby. "May I use that machine that prints?"

Dr. Director waved at it, and Starfire went over to it. She put the Communicator on top, typed in some directions, and suddenly the printer started and produced all of the documents.

Starfire handed them to the GJ head and sat back down.

Dr. Director looked them over, then peered at Starfire. "Well, these seem in order, as far as they go. But they have no legal validity here."

At Starfire's confused look, she added, "There is no extradition treaty between your world and this one, so your authority is not recognized here. Miss Wheeler has committed no crimes, and in fact is a highly regarded agent. This brings me to my second point.

If you try to take her away by force, you will be guilty of kidnapping a Global Justice agent, and we will use all our resources to recover her and bring YOU to justice."

Then we have reached the impasse," said Starfire.

"I'm afraid so. What do you intend to do?" asked Dr. Director.

"I have no wish to start a problem between our worlds, but I must bring her to justice too. I am sorry, but my instructions did not include this as a possibility. We all serve the cause of justice, and must find some way out," Starfire answered.

Dr. Director sighed. "If Agent Jinx wants to accompany you back, I have no objections. But it must be voluntary on her part."

Jenny shook her head. "Not planning on it."

"Then I'm sorry, Starfire, you can do nothing without risking grave consequences," said the Director.

"I understand," said Starfire. "Thank you for your time." She stood up, as did the others.

"I wish we could have met under other circumstances," said the GJ head, "I would have very much enjoyed talking to you about your universe and home planet."

Starfire gave a wan smile. "I would have enjoyed that as well."

kpkpkp

Everyone was quiet on the way home. Rufus climbed into Jenny's lap and went to sleep.

Back in the Possible home, everyone, including the Drs. Possible and Jim and Tim sat in the living room, having a beverage and thinking. They all tried to avoid looking at Starfire, who was happily sipping on a squeeze bottle of mustard.

Suddenly the alien girl sat down the bottle, stood up and went over to Jenny. "I challenge you to single combat."

"Huh?" asked Jenny.

"If you win, I will return home without you. If I win, you will come back with me," she explained.

"There's no reason for you to accept that challenge, Jenny," said Mr. Possible.

"Please consider it, friend Jinx," said Starfire, "In this way, both honor and justice will be served as well as the circumstances permit."

"Yeah, I see your point," said Jenny, reluctantly, "Kim, what do you think?"

"I think this has to be your decision," Kim answered slowly, "My opinion is that you shouldn't do it, but I'm against you leaving in the first place, and don't want that put in danger."

"How about you, Ron?" asked Jenny, looking at him.

"What Kim said," he answered, unhappily.

"Uh huh," added Rufus.

While Jenny sat and thought about it, Starfire sat back down. She took a long drink of mustard, hoping this would work.

"I'll do it," said Jenny at last.

There were exclamations of various types from the others in the room.

"Star's right," she explained, "This is a good way to settle it."

"Glorious," said Starfire, "We shall meet on the field of battle tomorrow morning."

kpkpkp

A few miles outside Middleton a sports complex had gone out of business, and they met in a soccer field. The grass was ankle high, but otherwise bare of obstacles. Everyone from the Possible home, except the twins, was there.

"This will do nicely," said Starfire, looking around.

"Star, do you really want to do this?" asked Jenny, "We've fought before, and you know what I can do."

"Yes, but I will not turn back now," she answered.

"Okay," said Jinx, and walked away toward her preferred end of the field.

"Ready?" called Mr. Possible, "Set..."

"HOLD IT!" came a female voice from behind the bleachers. They all turned in that direction to find Shego walking onto the field.

"Shego!" said Kim, and took a fighting stance.

"Stand down, Kimmie, this is between me and Pinky," said the green-and-black clad villainess, heading for Jenny.

Jenny walked over to meet her, as did Starfire. Everyone else approached within earshot, but kept a safe distance. Kim and Ron, scowling, stepped a bit closer.

"I told you I was coming for a rematch, and here I am. Ready?" Shego asked.

Starfire looked at Jenny.

"She does have the earlier challenge," said Jenny.

"Very well," said Starfire, "I shall stand down and referee."

"Fine, whatever," said Shego, "As long as I get to kick Pinky's butt. Here's the deal. No powers, just skills, until one of us quits or is finished."

Jenny shrugged. "Fine. I'll win either way."

Shego snorted, and headed for the middle of the field. Jenny took a spot about ten feet from her.

"Ready?" asked Starfire, "Begin!"

The two ran at each other, and began a furious battle of kicks, blocks, and blows. For several minutes they were unable to breach the other's defenses, then Shego pulled back a bit, and landed a hard blow to Jinx's left cheek.

Jinx stepped back and spat out some blood. She glared at the other woman.

"Good, we're even on that score," muttered Shego, and moved in for another round.

Shego was slightly stronger than Jinx, but their speed and agility were even. Jinx started using her gym skills to make unexpected movements, which Shego had trouble compensating for.

For her part, Shego's combat skills were greater and more refined, making it hard for Jinx to land a solid blow.

At an unspoken agreement they stepped back from each other, taking a quick breather.

"You're better than you were last time," said Shego.

"You too, but it's not going to matter," answered Jinx.

Shego growled, then moved forward and did something completely unexpected. She used some very old boxing moves and slammed Jinx in the face and solar plexus. Staggered, Jinx moved back to clear her head and catch her breath. Shego followed and hit her again in the belly.

Jenny turned away and fell down, out cold.

"HOLD!" shouted Starfire.

Shego ignored the order, and squatted down on Jinx's back. She ignited her right hand, and raised it, claws open. "This will take care of you for good," she muttered.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Before her arm's downward motion could begin, Shego found her wrist trapped in a vise-like grip.

"I said hold," said Starfire, "You have won the battle. Do not dishonor your victory by attacking a helpless opponent."

"Let go," Shego growled.

Instead, Starfire pulled her up to a standing position, which surprised Shego very much, not expecting this odd girl to be that strong.

"You want a piece of this too?" Shego challenged, yanking her arm away.

"If you desire combat with me, I shall grant your request," said Starfire.

Shego stepped away from the unconscious Jinx, and ignited her other hand. She took a combat stance.

Starfire moved away too, and her hands and eyes began glowing green. Shego's eyes widened.

"You control plasma too?" Shego asked.

"No, my power is converted sunlight, called starbolts by my people," answered Starfire.

"Whatever," said Shego, and held out her hands. A ball of plasma formed between them, and she threw it at Starfire.

The Tamaranian girl dodged by flying straight up, an action that surprised all the conscious witnesses to the battle.

"That trick isn't going to help," said Shego, who threw a plasma blast at her.

Starfire put up a green shield, and most of the plasma was held away. The heat did penetrate it, and Starfire yelled in pain. She flew higher, shaking her hands.

"If you can't stand the heat, get out of the oven," smirked Shego, throwing another blast, which was dodged.

Starfire shot an eyebeam that caught Shego just below her collarbone and threw her back some ten feet. She followed by a barrage of starbolts that Shego had to scramble to avoid.

"Come down here and fight, you coward!" shouted Shego.

An angry look appeared on Starfire's face and she did just that, landing in front of the green-skinned woman and grappling with her.

Shego pushed, and Starfire bent backwards a bit. Thinking she was about to win, she smirked and pushed harder. To her surprise, the orange-skinned girl didn't move, but started pushing back. When she was upright again, Starfire took a step forward with seemingly little effort, forcing Shego back a step. Then she took another, and another.

Shego was pushing with all her strength, but could not stop Starfire's advance. The alien girl smiled. "I am stronger than I appear to be," she commented.

"So I see. Pretty good," Shego replied.

Without warning Shego ignited her hands, and Starfire screamed at the sudden fierce heat and let go, moving back several paces. Shego pressed her attack, throwing plasma that blasted Starfire back. She landed on her back and sat up quickly. Her hands were burned, but still usable.

Shego was advancing on her, but eyebeams to the belly stopped that. Shego was thrown away, but used her own gymnastics skills to land on her feet.

Starfire got up, and her hands began to glow again. Shego quickly formed a plasma shield in front of herself.

The starbolts struck the shield, and actually penetrated it. But so little energy was left Shego was being struck by little more than splashes of green light.

When Starfire paused in her attack, Shego dropped the shield and extinguished her hands. Seeing this, Starfire did also.

Shego ran up to Starfire and started throwing punches. Her hand-to-hand skills were better than Starfire's, and several blows got through. She added kicks, and made hard contact several times.

Starfire was forced into defense, and fewer blows landed. Shego pressed her attack, and Starfire's defense began to collapse.

Sensing victory, Shego paused for a half-second, which was all the time Starfire needed. She threw a hard punch backed by her Tamaranian strength, and hit Shego square between the eyes.

The blow threw her head back, and picked her up from the ground. Shelanded some six feet away and tumbled to a stop. She didn't move.

Starfire panted heavily as everyone ran up to her. Mrs. Possible checked Starfire's hands,then Jenny, and then went to Shego. She pulled out a cell phone. "She might have a concussion," she explained, and called for an ambulance.

kpkpkp

Jenny woke slowly, finding herself in her own bed. She hurt in several places, but overall was in good shape. She looked around to find Ron in a chair by her side, dozing. Rufus was on the pillow beside her.

She reached over and touched him on the knee, which woke him instantly.

"Wha-- Oh, Jenny, you awake?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah. Could you get me some water?" she asked.

"Sure. He filled a glass from a pitcher sitting on her side table, and gave it to her.

"I guess Shego won, huh?" she asked after a long drink and a sigh.

"Yeah. She was about to do something permanent to you, but Starfire stopped her. They got into a fight, and you should have seen it! It was badical! Starfire flying around throwing starbolts and eyebeams, and Shego dodging and throwing plasma. Wade got it all recorded," said Ron.

"What was Shego going to do to me?" asked Jenny.

"Well, she sat down on your back, and based on the position and angle of her hand, along with her plasma, Wade thinks she was going to damage your spine and leave you paralyzed from the neck down," he answered.

"And Star stopped her," said Jenny.

"Yep," said Ron, grinning. "Shego's on her way to prison. Drakken wasn't around, though."

"I'll have to thank her for that," said Jenny.

Just then Rufus woke up and gave Jenny a hug. "Okay now?" he asked.

Jenny patted the mole rat. "Yeah, Rufus, just a bit sore." She sat up, then tossed back the bedclothes. She turned, sitting on the edge of the bed.

The door opened, and Kim and Starfire came in. Starfire's hands were wrapped in soft bandages, and bruises were forming in various places.

"Friend Jinx, you are better, yes?" said Starfire.

"I'm okay, Star, thanks for saving me," said Jenny.

"We will resume our duel when we are well again," said Starfire.

Jenny shook her head. "No, it won't be necessary. I've decided to go back with you."

"WHAT?" asked Kim, Ron, and Rufus together, "WHY?"

"Kim, I've learned an awful lot about being good and being a hero from you, even if you didn't know you were teaching me. And one thing I've observed is that you always meet your obligations and promises, and pay your debts.

Remember when I first got here, I surrendered to you as a law-enforcement agent? And when Dr. Director said she could put me away to finish my sentence, I surrendered to her?" Jenny paused.

Kim reluctantly nodded.

"Well, I still have this debt over me, and I want to be free of it. I didn't worry about it when I thought there was no way back, but now there is, and I think it would be best for both worlds if I got it over with." she said.

"But there's no reason to," said Ron, "You never got to fight the duel with her."

"It's the right thing to do, Ron," said Jenny.

"I can't argue with that," said Kim. "Makes me wish you had been a worse student, though." She smiled wanly.

It was decided they would leave in a few days, so arrangements could be made, healing allowed, and goodbyes said.

A pall of gloom slowly settled over the Possible home, as repeated attempts to change Jenny's mind failed.

In the end, 'it's the right thing to do' was an argument with no good answer.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

The mood was somber and quiet at the Possible home. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, along with Monique, Felix, Tara, and Josh were there. Dr. Director was as well. Jim, Tim, the Doctors Possible, Kim, Ron and Rufus finished the roster. Wade watched on a computer set up just for that purpose.

Some snacks and drinks had been set out for the guests, but nobody really felt like having any, even Rufus. They were all too upset.

About six o'clock they all assembled in the back yard. It was nearly time.

Starfire was wearing her Tamaranian armor, and her backpack was on the ground beside her. Nobody was really talking to her, and while this upset her, she understood. She stood patiently waiting for friend Jinx to come out of the house.

Just then Dr. Director came over to her, and gave her a large manila envelope. "This is a copy of Agent Jinx's records of her activities since she arrived here. I'd like you to give it to the appropriate person. I hope it will help."

"I will do so, thank you so much," replied Starfire, nodding and taking the envelope. She slipped it into a side pocket in the backpack, and zipped it up carefully.

Just then Jenny came out of the house. She was carrying nothing, and to the surprise of all was wearing the prison uniform and sneakers she had arrived in. Her cotton-candy-pink hair was loose, her pink eyes showing evidence of crying, and her gray skin was even more pale than normal. She was looking down, as though afraid to meet anyone's eyes.

Kim and Ron immediately went to her, followed closely by Dr. Director.

"Jenny, why are you wearing that?" asked Kim, putting an arm around her.

Jenny didn't look at her not-sister. "I came here with nothing, I will leave with nothing."

She broke Kim's hug, and headed for Starfire. Suddenly a hand came down on her shoulder, stopping her in mid-step.

"No, I will not have it," said Dr. Director, "You are an agent of Global Justice, and you will act like one."

She turned Jenny around, and followed her back into the house. Ten minutes later, she came back out, wearing her GJ uniform. Her hair was neatly combed, and tied into a pony tail. She was followed by Dr. Director. This time, Jenny was carrying a small canvas bag. The prison uniform and sneakers were in it.

Mrs. Possible took Jenny into a hug. "Come back to us, daughter," she murmured into Jen's ear. Jenny felt tears against her cheek.

She let go, and immediately Mr. Possible took her in his arms. "Good luck, Jenny. Come home soon." He gave a squeeze and let go.

Jim and Tim hugged her together. "Don't go," they said.

"I wish I could stay, but I have a debt to pay off first," she answered.

"Yeah, but it stinks," said Jim.

"Like last week's cabbage," said Tim.

She squatted down and whispered to them, "Am I still your girlfriend?"

"Always," they answered together, "Even if we marry someone else."

"Well, don't wait for me. If you find the right ones, go for it," she said.

The boys nodded, and reluctantly let go.

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable were next. They each hugged her, and whispered advice in her ear. Jenny nodded, and gave a small smile.

She went over to Felix, who held up a hand as though to shake hers. She took it with both of hers for a moment, then sat in his lap and kissed him. "Too bad it didn't work out for us," she said, "But we're still friends, and I'm gonna miss you."

"Yeah, me too," Felix replied. "Don't take it the wrong way, but with this going on, maybe it was for the best. I don't think I could stand the thought of the woman I love being in prison in a different universe. I'm going to miss you a lot, though."

Jenny grinned and kissed him again. Then she got up, holding his hand as he supported her until she got her balance.

Monique was crying as Jenny went to her and gave her a tight hug. "Mon, you've been my friend since Day One, and I'll never forget you. Your support has meant so much to me."

"Yeah, girl, I'm glad (sniff) I know you too," said Monique. "Do me a favor, will you?"

Jenny looked at her, curiosity and confusion playing across her face. "Um... sure. What is it?"

"When you come back, bring me the latest fashion magazines. I want to know what's hot in another universe," she answered.

Jenny couldn't help but laugh. "I'll do that. Promise." She hugged Monique again, and let go.

She did shake Josh's hand. "I'm sorry we won't be doing art lessons for a while. You've been a good teacher."

"Thanks. You've been a good student. Practice when you can. I expect you to be better by the time you get back," he said with a smile.

"A worthy goal indeed, given from Master to Student," said Jenny putting on a lot of her dignity, and she and Josh chuckled.

Tara had been standing a little aside from everyone else, crying freely the entire time. Others sought to comfort her, but she refused to accept it. When Jenny approached her, she grabbed the bad luck charm and gave her the tightest hug she could.

"Oh, God, Jenny, I wish this wasn't happening," she sobbed.

"Me too, Tara. I'm going to miss my best friend," she answered, and Tara broke down again. "Hey, don't worry. It may be a while, but we WILL see each other again. I promise." She let go, and opened the bag she was carrying. Taking something out, she put it in Tara's hand. It was a lock of her pink hair. "Something to remember me by."

That was the final straw. The gentle blue-eyed blonde turned and ran for the house, tears flowing down her cheeks and clutching the bundle of hair tightly. She went inside, and the door slammed behind her.

Jenny turned to the monitor and camera sitting on the picnic table and addressed Wade. "Guess I won't get to meet you in person this time, but next time it'll happen. Thanks for everything, and keep an eye on Kim and Ron for me," she said.

"Will do. I'm going to miss you, Jenny. You've been great to know and work with. Come home soon."

Nobody knew it, but Wade had sensors of every type he could think of and create to gather data on the interdimensional portal that was about to appear. He had decided that, if it was at all possible, he would find a way to that other universe and at the very least keep an eye on Jenny.

Kim and Ron hugged her together. They didn't say anything because they had been saying goodbye since Jenny made her decision known. Rufus hopped on her shoulder and hugged her as well as he could with his tiny mole rat forelegs.

"Miss you," he squeaked.

"You too, Rufus," said Jenny, patting him. Then she handed him back to Ron.

"Here," said Kim, and handed her a picture. It was of all her friends and family (except Josh) and had been taken during a Possible-Stoppable family picnic a month earlier.

Jenny looked at it, tears forming in her eyes. "Thanks, Kim, Ron, Rufus." She looked at them for a long moment, as though memorizing their features, then said, "See you." She put the picture in the bag she was holding, then turned and walked over to stand beside Starfire.

"Agent Jinx," said Dr. Director in a loud voice. Jenny looked at her. "Remember always that you are an agent of Global Justice, and I expect you to comport yourself with the dignity that infers. Good luck, and I hope to see you again very soon." Dr. Director saluted, and Jenny touched her forehead with two fingers in response. They had said their goodbyes in the house.

Starfire looked at Jenny's friends and not-family standing and watching. She made up her mind about something she had been debating. She spoke in a loud voice:

"I swear, with X'hal as my witness, and as I am Koriand'r of the Royal House of Tamaran, that when it is permitted I will do everything in my power to return friend Jinx to you. Do not worry. I will look after her." She looked at the people around her, then put her hands on Jenny's shoulders. "She is my friend too." She gave a light squeeze, and Jenny reached up and touched Starfire's hand in response.

After a moment, Mrs. Possible said, "Thank you. I find that very reassuring."

Starfire opened her Titans Communicator, and tapped a code into the keypad. After a few seconds, a yellow spot appeared about three feet in the air. Slowly it grew until it was a good six feet in diameter, and a white, well-lit room on the other side could be clearly seen.

"Are you ready, friend?" she asked, looking at Jenny. She had put on her backpack.

"Yeah, let's do this," she replied, and leapt into the circle. Starfire followed closely.

They watched as Jenny and Starfire got their balance, then turned and waved. Just then two uniformed policemen appeared. Jenny dropped the bag, and turned away, offering her wrists behind her back. Cuffs were snapped on, and one officer led her away, the other picking up the bag and following. Just before she passed out of sight, Jenny stopped walking,turned and looked back through the portal. The tears in her eyes were plain to see. Then she was gone, followed by Starfire.

Kim took one step forward, and was stopped by Ron's hand on her shoulder. Tears flooded down her face. She glanced at Ron through the tears, and saw he was in the same shape. She turned into his arms, and he held her tightly.

Another person appeared at the portal. They were wearing a long, dark blue cloak with the hood up, and nothing could be told about them. The gleam of eyes could be seen within the darkness of the hood, looking back across universes.

The eyes examined each person in turn, catching and holding their attention for several seconds, with Ron and Kim held a bit longer than anyone else.

The examination finished, the person turned and moved away from the portal.

A few seconds later, the portal wavered and collapsed in on itself and vanished, as though it had never been.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

The remainder of June and all of July passed slowly. Everyone missed Jenny, and they worried, despite Starfire's assurances.

Wade had gotten the data he wanted from the sensors he'd had at the portal, and it took some doing, but he even managed to have sent to him the plans for the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer, as a basis for the work. But it was no use. There was no residual energy left between universes to follow, and the PDVI was too unstable to use as a remote viewing device. And even if it had worked, the number of alternate universes was on the high side of infinite.

Wade had slapped his head when he realized he should have sent a "fly on the wall cam" through the portal. Then he would have a signal he could lock onto. But he hadn't thought of that.

He hated to do so, but he reported to Team Possible and Dr. Director that he had failed. Nobody blamed him; not even a super genius can think of everything. They had no choice now but to trust in the justice system of Jenny's home world, and Starfire's vow.

Kim, Ron, and Rufus had a mission from time to time, and they did their best to go back to the way they had done things before Jenny's arrival. Their success rate suffered just a bit until they could re-adjust.

Given that there was nothing they could do, they decided to keep their plans the way they were; Yamanouchi, then college, then GJ. They also kept the summer open, even though they really didn't feel like having fun very often.

Yori and Sensei expressed their sorrow at the loss of Jinx, but understood the bad luck charm's reasoning and respected her for it. They assured Kim and Ron that if she should come back, she would still be welcome.

Jenny's room in the Possible home was left the way it was.

kpkpkp

Unknown to anyone, Tara had gone a little overboard. She got a small padded box for the lock of hair, cleared some space in the corner of her room, and made what was for all practical purposes a shrine. The box was surrounded by framed pictures of the two of them together, or Jenny by herself,and she surrounded the box with every luck charm she could find.

kpkpkp

A week before they were to leave for Yamanouchi, Wade called.

"What up, Wade?" asked Kim. She and Ron and Rufus were at Bueno Nacho having a naco for lunch.

"Remember the bandit you captured who was trying to blackmail that village in South America a few months ago?" he asked.

"Yeah, what a creep," said Kim. Ron continued to eat, keeping an ear on the conversation.

"Well, thanks to corrupt local officials, he's out of jail and has pulled a coup on the government. He's captured the president and taken over the Presidential Palace in the capital," said Wade.

"Great," said Ron.

"Got a ride?" asked Kim.

"Yeah, GJ is sending a plane for you. Be at your house in twenty," he answered.

"On the way," replied Kim, and keyed off. "Let's go, Ron."

Arriving in the small South American country, Team Possible took advantage of the riots, looting and confusion to slip unnoticed into the capital and head for the Palace. It was dangerous work, as they had to be mindful of stray gunfire and explosions.

The Palace was enclosed in a stone wall some ten feet high with an iron gate. It had suffered some damage from mortar fire and bullets, but was still mostly intact, the grandeur barely tarnished.

Kim and Ron slipped around to the back of the compound, looking for a way in. They found one in the form of a hole blown in the wall. The debris was piled up some five feet high in the hole, which would make entry a bit tricky.

Another problem was the fifty-foot wide clear space between the wall and the nearest house. They would be plainly visible crossing it.

Climbing to the top of the house they were beside, Kim studied the area. Here in the back were several three-story buildings that had been undergoing some renovations-- scaffolding was set up around each side of each building. Nobody was visible anywhere.

"This might be our best chance to get in, Ron," she said, and slipped down the drain pipe to the ground, followed a moment later by Ron, who jumped, relying on the Mystical Monkey Power to land safely.

Keeping low, they ran across the no-man's land to the wall. Nothing happened. Peering cautiously through the breach, the area was still empty. They scrambled over the debris and into the compound. Still nothing.

They headed between the outbuildings toward the palace, and when they got about halfway down, they came to a halt. Sudden noise on either side proved to be soldiers and rebels climbing out the windows to take positions on the scaffolding, weapons pointed at the teen heroes.

They were trapped. The breach was too far back to get to without being shot, there were three stories of scaffolding full of men and women with guns on either side, and the palace was too far away to go in that direction either.

"Uh, Kim..." said Ron.

"Working on it," she answered in a slightly annoyed voice.

"You again!" said a deep male voice from the direction of the Palace. They looked, and there was the bandit leader, hands on hips. "I was hoping you would come, so I could take my revenge on you."

Kim took a step forward, but stopped when a warning bullet hit the ground two feet in front of her.

"Now," said the bandit, appearing to think, "Should I kill you here, or on national television to make an example of you to anyone who thinks of challenging me?"

There was a moment of tense silence, in which Kim and Ron got ready to spring in any direction necessary, regardless of how futile it would be.

The silence was broken by a snap of fingers, followed closely by groans from the scaffolding. The personnel standing on it suddenly shifted their attention from the prisoners to their support as it began to sway.

Suddenly it all gave way, collapsing in a heap of tangled metal, wood, and people. From the screams, moans, and confusion, it was plain that they had all been taken out of the fight. The bandit turned and ran for the Palace.

"Whoops," came a familiar voice from the direction of the breach, "Did I do that?"

Hardly daring to believe their ears, the teens turned toward the voice. There, in front of the breach and wearing her Team Possible clothes, was Jenny Wheeler. She had a big grin on her face.

"JENNY!" yelled Kim, Ron, and Rufus at the same time, and ran to her. Kim got there first, and grabbed the pink-haired girl in a crushing hug, picking her up off the ground and twirling around. When Kim put her down, Ron did the same thing. Rufus took advantage of the contact to climb up on Jenny's shoulder and hang on.

"You're back for good?" asked Kim.

"What happened?" asked Ron.

"Happened?" echoed Rufus.

"How did you get here?" asked Kim.

"Okay, okay, real quick," answered Jenny, "Thanks to your sworn testimony of my arrival here, the charge of escape was dropped. The judge read over the records Dr. Director gave Starfire, and reduced my sentence to 'time served'. They even took out the chip. All this happened over the last couple of months.

I packed the few things from there I wanted, and was dropped at your house. I talked to your parents, heard about this mission, and got Cyborg to change the coordinates to here. I arrived about five minutes ago."

"And they won't bother you again?" asked Kim.

"Nope. Cyborg promised to erase the settings on the portal, so there will be little chance of it. I'm back for good," she answered.

"We're a team again!" said Ron, "BOOYAH!"

"Yeah!" said Rufus, pumping a small fist.

"This is wonderful!" said Kim, giving Jenny another hug.

"It sure is," said Jenny, "Now, what about this would-be dictator?"

"This way," said Kim, and started running for the Palace, the other two right behind her.

Once again, Team Possible was intact, and ready for the future.

The End

Author's Note:

Because of the current state of my depression, I gave long and serious thought of letting the story end with Chapter 12. But in the end I couldn't do that to characters I love. I'm too much of a 'happy ending' type of writer.

I have enough subplots in place to do a fourth story, but I'm not sure about it right now. I have a Danny Phantom story to finish, and I'd really like to get back to working on the sequel to "Legacy in Green and Black".


End file.
